


Shelter

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Haiku, M/M, POV Male Character, Poetry, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Short, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott will always feel safest when they're together (Stiles' POV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Curled up beside you,  
in the darkness, in your room.  
Our sanctuary.


End file.
